villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Love is Human...
Author's Foreword Ok, I sincirely apologize to you more sensitive Users for putting up the full content of this story, but after debating with myself for days about this, I finally decided that I needed to show this connection between Deathwalker and Ruby, revealing the kind of relationship the characters have, and delve into some of the deeper, more hidden aspects of their personalities and thoughts. Don't judge me. This is the first time I've ever written anything of this nature. And believe me, this was hard as Hell to write. IF YOU CAN'T STOMACH THIS MATERIAL, DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE AS THAT. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 03:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Love is Human... Deathwalker sat on the edge of the motel bed, gazing sullenly at the cracked, paint-peeled wall. It was nearing midnight and a full moon shone outside the window, providing a soft, silvery glow that gently caressed the earth, illuminating the dark sky alongside the glowing stars that specked the canvas of night. Yet despite the dull wall and the sublime moon, Deathwalker’s mind was wandering elsewhere… “Who… what are you?” a frightened man in dark clothes panicked. Around him were five of his comrades, all unconscious and lying on the pavement of the dark alleyway. “…I don’t take kindly to kidnappers and rapists…” Deathwalker said. A shadow landed next to him; the shadow stepped forth into the moonlight, and Deathwalker could see that it was his demoness ally Ruby, who had flaming red eyes that seemed to light the darkness with an eerie shade of crimson. “People like that…” Ruby snarled, “…burn. They go straight down into Hell and they burn forever and ever…” “M-m-monster!” the man shrieked. His cries were cut short when Deathwalker struck his neck; the man was unconscious before he hit the ground. Deathwalker looked up to the end of the alleyway, where he saw the gang’s potential victims- two young girls- quivering with fear. “Everything’s okay now.” Deathwalker said to them. “We’re friends. We won’t hurt you.” The girls that they had just saved, however, screamed with fear and ran right past them, out of the alley and disappeared down the sidewalk… Deathwalker gently snapped out of the memory, returning to the dreary room. He sighed- everywhere he and Ruby went, it was the same- at nearly every twist and turn, they were treated like monsters, and greeted with fearful glances or terrified screams. No matter what they did, no matter what act of goodwill they performed… it was all the same. It frustrated him to no end. All he and Ruby wanted was to be human… or at least be treated like humans… Deathwalker sighed and was about to stand up and stretch when another memory consumed him of it’s own accord… He felt… cold. Cold and in pain; agony seemed to shoot up from his wounded midsection, which was openly bleeding all over the floor. He tried pulling himself along the ground; it sapped too much energy, and he collapsed exhausted. A sudden gunshot rang out; it echoed in his mind and continued to do so as he was suddenly overtaken by darkness; his vision blacked out suddenly and he seemed to be falling, falling… “Deathwalker! Snap out of it!” interrupted the familiar voice of Ruby. With a jolt that lurched his insides, Deathwalker fell back into reality. His eyes were wide, and it took him a moment to notice that he was sweating heavily. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for a whole minute!” Ruby explained. “I just wanted to tell you that I called Thirteen, and he said to be on the lookout for his signal once we arrive at Polaris… are you all right?” “Yeah… sure, I’m fine…” “Don’t lie to me.” Ruby snapped. “You were having another vision, weren’t you?” “I…” Deathwalker began. He suddenly fell silent as he hung his head, upset. “…yeah, that’s right…” “Tell me,” Ruby said, in a voice that was both friendly and demanding. She sat down on the bed next to Deathwalker. “I think… I think I finally saw it…” Deathwalker said quietly. His hands were still trembling in shock from the experience. “I saw… my death… from my previous life…” “Oh…” Ruby breathed. Of all the things that Deathwalker could possibly have remembered from his previous life before his damnation to Hell, Ruby did not honestly expect him to remember this. “…I’m sorry.” The two sat there in silence for a few moments, before Deathwalker spoke up. “Ruby,” he asked, “Do you think that we’ll ever become human? I’m losing faith… everywhere we go, we’ve just been treated like monsters…” “It’ll take time.” Ruby said. “We just… have to be patient…” “Ruby, we’ve been on Earth for years. Nothing’s changed. And nothing seems like it will ever change…” Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms and her intact wing around Deathwalker in an embrace; a gesture that surprised him. She held him close, protectively. He felt his arm being pushed into her soft breasts, and sensed the warmth emanating from her body. Her tail curled around his midsection; the gesture made him feel secure in her arms. “It’s human… to hug your friends when they are feeling upset, isn’t it?” Ruby asked. Deathwalker sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then he returned the gesture, throwing his arms around Ruby. “Ruby… thank you. You’re always there for me…” “Well of course I am, dumbass,” she grinned, not breaking her embrace with Deathwalker. “I’m stuck with you.” It was Deathwalker’s turn to grin. “Are you going to keep calling me that this whole entire trip?” “And afterwards, too, of course I am.” Ruby chuckled. “And besides, you always seem to be there for me as well, so I guess we’re even.” “Of course,” Deathwalker responded. “I’m always going to be there for you.” Quite suddenly, surprising even himself, he glanced Ruby in the eyes, and brought his mouth to hers; their lips touched, pressing together. Ruby was stunned; the gesture was so sudden, and yet… it felt correct. The kiss sent a pleasing shock throughout her body. Her senses seemed to melt a little as she leaned back into Deathwalker, returning the kiss with the same energy; her hands stroking his back and running through his hair; his hands doing exactly the same. After what seemed like several minutes, they finally parted, but still held each other in their arms. “Deathwalker…” Ruby breathed, her heart pounding within her breast. Her skin tingled, and her face lit up with joy. “It’s human… to kiss those whom you love, isn’t it?” Deathwalker asked. Ruby was speechless; could it be possible? She had already found a friend in Deathwalker, but could these feelings for him be… love? Unable to find words to express her joy, Ruby took Deathwalker’s face in her hands and planted another passionate kiss on his mouth. “Love is human…” Deathwalker thought to himself. “And the fact that we feel it proves that we must be human too…” Deathwalker pressed Ruby down gently onto the bed, once more capturing her soft, pink lips with his own. He suckled at her mouth; his tongue found hers, which spun and curled and slid moistly against his. Her fingers glided smoothly over Deathwalker’s pale, tough skin, and there was hardly an inch of Ruby’s glowing, silky body that he didn’t feel; from the nape of her neck to the luscious curves of her breasts and hips. There was something electrifying in his touch, and Ruby shuddered with small tremors of ecstasy. As they pressed together in warm embrace, their clothes seemed to slowly slide to the floor, each exposing the tempting skin of the other… Deathwalker then reached out and gently caressed her breasts in his hands; he couldn’t help himself. His blood was already being jet-propelled through his body, his heart was throbbing, ready to burst out of his chest, and his skin felt like it was burning; not with the agonizing flames of Hell that he had felt before, but with the flames of desire, the flames of lust, that could only be quenched once he gave himself to her fully. As he stroked and gently fondled the rosy, cushion-like peaks on her chest, Ruby couldn’t help but give a joyful little gasp. She in turn, after running her fingers through his thick, long hair, stroked every inch of Deathwalker’s lean, firm body; from his shoulders, to his arched back and rigid chest, and down past his narrow hips. Deathwalker couldn’t help but shudder with pleasure at each slide of her fingers that worked with precision and delicacy. Ruby then lifted her tail and wrapped it around Deathwalker and herself, binding the two heated lovers even closer together. Ruby shifted, straddling herself against his thighs invitingly, and Deathwalker gently plunged into the glistening portal of her womanhood. Despite his growing arousal, he managed to restrain himself just barely, yet the sensation of his fullness within her own body was like a burning shaft massaging the pool of her loins. She gripped his shoulders with her hands, releasing heavy, pleasured gasps. “Oh God…” Deathwalker breathed. Their lips connected in another kiss, and their bodies melted together. Every movement, every shift that they made in unconscious time, each instant they pressed together released a burst of ecstasy that seemed to expand within their entire bodies, flooding over their minds. Ruby finally soared over the edge as an explosion of bliss pushed her beyond the point of no return. Deathwalker’s blood began to burn and sting, roaring like wildfire as he heard Ruby’s cries. He groaned with anticipated delight as the ecstasy within him built up; then he was winded as his ecstasy spilled over, released from his body with a gush of relief and pleasure that made him soar over the edge toward paradise as he collapsed with fatigue, and yet, even in the aftermath, which left both lovers delirious and exhausted, they did not let go of each other. “I love you, Ruby…” Deathwalker breathed, the words welling up from within him. “I love you…” “…I love you too, Deathwalker…” Ruby gasped softly, wrapping her wing around him like a comforting blanket as they began to drift off into the dark sublime comfort of sleep within each other’s arms. Category:Short Stories Category:Romance Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Mature